jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Third Impact
The final judgement of humanity where the spirit of Lilith shall rise and reclaim the children of Eve into her bosom. It is the mass assimilation through human Singularity, literally being absorbed into the body of the Angel. Overview Consider life on this world as a vast science experiment being performed by a being whose mind is as vast as the cosmos. Contrary to the myths and legends about him, that being is far from perfect and tends to make a botch of things on a fairly regular basis, but he keeps trying to get it right, and life as we know it is an attempt at creating a companion who might one day match him in grandeur, giving that being a sense of total completion. He any God or Kami that anyone has ever heard about. All legends and myths are merely echoes and reflections of a greater, primal glory who surpasses the myths which human beings creature to shelter their own minds from the harshness of a reality in which they are but small wheels in a vaster machinery. Man makes Gods in his own image, but the Powers that Be do not conform to human understanding. Gods are but lesser incarnations and reflections...Anthropomorphisms, if you will, of much greater Archetypes. The word 'God' is wholly inadequate to describe such a being who might embody reality itself. In Occult terms he would be known as Ain Soph Aur, the great Unknowable and Unmanifested mystery of Jewish Cabalism, to which the Christian God is a mere carnival showman by comparison, and Yaweh himself a traveling snake oil salesman. Buddha was a mere child when compared to such a being, and Allah a mere Revivalist Tent Huckster-Preacher. The closest anyone has come to expressing such a mystery is the Hindu Bhraman, a sort of 'Three-in-one' Triune god whom even the Hindus confess is beyond their understanding. This being is a tinkerer attempting to create an intelligence as vast as himself. On countless worlds throughout this galaxy and others he has planted the seeds of life and watched them sprout and develop, sometimes meddling in relatively minor ways...a shift of a comet here, the alteration of a planetary orbit there, but always with one goal in mind...to harvest the eventual crop that sprouts and matures, to meld them together into a collective mind that could become another Adam Kadmon. A divine being whose sparks were planted in fertile soil, but sometimes those sparks sprout up and reveal themselves in the light of intelligence and the great souled beings who randomly appear upon this planet. Throughout human history these Bright Lights and Stars have shone themselves in the great scholarly minds or heroic figures who make up our history through their noble deeds and achievements...though the vast majority of bright lights never are too well known by the general public. There have been rare times when a convergence of these minds have existed at the same time on this planet, times when the Earth goes through rapid shifts and changes of planetary evolution, such as in the present. A time when there are more heroes presently active on our world...more 'Bright Lights,' than at almost any other period within the last few thousand years or so...and with a population of over six billion souls currently incarnated into the flesh at this point, you are talking about an enormously rich harvest. The Angel known as Adam might conceivably draw these souls into himself and become the very being whom the Great One has sought since the creation. Of course it would mean that all of human lives would have to be sacrificed to achieve this and individuality would be stripped away and they would become a collective mind governed by the central consciousness of Adam, and should that happen. Category:Terminology